guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skill Hunter
Only Nightfall... If you only own the Nightfall campaign, will it be possible to get Elonian Skill hunter? Considering a fair few elites are for Ritualists and Assassins, wouldn't this be impossible? :Huh, never tought about that but....actually it will be impossible—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 09:06, 4 June 2007 (CDT) 90 Elite Skills? Just how are you meant to get 90+ elite skills for one character? Because by my count you would have to change your secondary many times to reach that limit, unless you can only od it with the faxtions elites too? :um, what exactly is wrong with changing secondary many times? It sounded like exactly how it was intended. -PanSola 03:23, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::If you didn't know, changing secondary profession is possible after completing certain quests. You can make unlimited changes after you have unlocked a certain secondary profession. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:52, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Nothing is wrong with it. However this is a major change from how other RPGs handle professions, making the idea of being able to change professions on a regular basis counter-intuitive. The same issues arise with changing your skill attributes. Generally you find a viable profession and build for your play style and stick with it. -- Sabardeyn 23:36, 30 September 2007 (UTC) 21:26, 30 September 2007 (UTC) 225 elite skills? It appears the article has been updated to reflect 225 elite skills needed for Expert Skill Hunter. Since I only count 181 elite skills in chapter 1&2, I am assuming the "missing" 44 will be likely contained in chapter 3, which I understand is coming out later this (or next) year? --DaveBaggins 18:29, May 20 2006 (CST) :I count 180, but I imagine the next 45 would be added to the next chapter. I'm thinking it would look something like 10 for assassin and ritualist and 4 for every other class except mesmer which would get 5. Or maybe not. (T/ ) 18:37, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::I doubt Assassin and Ritualist will make it to Ch3. --Karlos 18:48, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::Why do you say that? (T/ ) 18:59, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Because they are Factions Campaign professions? Just like you cannot create them in Prophecies either... -PanSola, LAFTable(sing) 22:38, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Still, we have no idea whether or not new skills will be added for them in Guild Wars Nightfall or not. It would be pretty boring if the six core professions got new skills ever chapter and the two new professions in each chapter got their initial skills with the chapter and then no more additions were made, and it would also give much more variety to the core professions as more chapters are released and more skills for them added. --Acca 06:14, 21 May 2006 (GMT) ::::But ANET themselves stated that they would continue adding content to in the way of standalone expansions (much like MTG). Wouldn't this imply more content for A and Rt classes aswell? (T/ ) 08:40, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I cannot say for certainty, but wouldn't it be unfair if you purchased a "standalone" product, but some of the things that come with that produce are only available if you have bought a prior product? I don't think we'll be able to create Ritualists and Assassins if we buy Campaign 3 alone. Unless they revamp the entire "Core Profession" concept... -PanSola, LAFTable(sing) 08:52, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Depending how far you want to take the analogy to Magic, there's a lot of things you could extrapolate. Old expansions get obsoleted and new cards are added and old ones removed from the core set with new editions. Balance issues get exponentially harder to manage if you keep adding large amounts of cards unless you throw out old ones (unless you want to keep the variation between cards small, which is boring). In GW, skills are like cards, campaigns are like expansions, and the core professions/skills are the core edition cards. I don't think it particularly makes sense to expect or not expect more A/Rt skills in the third campaign. Everything is pure speculation till ANet says something. --68.142.14.9 09:13, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I personally think it's gonna look like this: two new professions are added in campaign 3, all professions have their core skills, some campaign only skills, the 6 main get another set of duplicate skills (because without, it wouldn't be playable if you only have Guild Wars Nightfall). ::::::I highly doubt 2 new professions. ANET has hinted they wont be adding more in the next campaign. Cant remember which interview it was in though. (T/ ) 10:37, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::: ArenaNet has said that each new expansion will have two new professions in it, but I'd have to search to find where that was, but I definitely remember them saying two new ones per expansion. I don't know if that will continue to be true forever, but I'd expect it for at least the next one. Also, when you look at the fact that Assassins and Ritualists don't have core skills (only core professions do), I'd bet money that there won't be new Assassin or Rit skills in C3. They are instead saving that design space for new professions and additions to the Core professions. In short, I'd expect C3 to look a LOT like Factions: Two entirely new classes with their own skills for C3, and a few new & duplicate skills for the six core classes. --JoDiamonds 14:10, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Extrapolating on how elites were added after the release of Factions, it is likely that the extra 45 for the next level of Skill Hunter will NOT be the only ones. With Factions, NINETY new elites were added (10 each for the six Core, 15 each for the two new professions) and thus I expect there will be a fifth level in the Skill Hunter track, at 270 Elites. Oh, and they're also working on a fourth Campaign, which will no doubt have even more Elites, and thus more levels to the title track. -- Unregistered GuildWiki Fan, 18 July 2006 skill count i think there are 179 elites, not 180. 25 for w/r/mo/n/e 24 for me 15 for a/rt correct me if i am wrong :You are wrong. Warriors have twenty-six. Check my elite skill table, in which all 180 nestle nicely, with the extra Warrior one taking up a notch in the Mesmer's allotment: ''link'' -- Dashface 08:03, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::oops, forgot skull crack... tnx for the tip :) Gumby 14:40, 22 August 2006 (CDT) I have this title and it says the following: "You will earn the Expert Skill Hunter once you have captured 235 elite skills." So 225, while a logical extension of the title progression so far, appears to be incorrect.--HgFalling 02:54 18 September 2006 (CDT) :It seems to have been changed in one of the recent patches. Fixing the page. --Fyren 04:08, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::225 was not an extention, this is what it used to say a week or so ago. It has been changed. --Karlos 04:14, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Signet of Capture required? Do you have to use a Signet of Capture to capture all 180 elite skills, or does it still count if you purchase already-unlocked ones from a Skill Trainer? --ATimson 15:22, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :You can't buy elite skills from Skill Trainers, no teven unlocked ones. So you need 180 SoCs. -- (talk) 15:28, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::Oh. Well, that makes that a rather dumb question. ^_^ --ATimson 15:35, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Maxed? Does anyone know if the 235 needed for the 4th level of the title will actually 'max' out the title? Or is there any speculation as to there being more levels after? Or are we just not sure at all? It would just seem rather silly that Anet doesn't set a cap on the title at some point, since insofar, there won't be an end to new campaigns and therefore no end to the # of elites you can acquire. :Imagine that a "World Cartographer" title was introduced: do you think that it could be maxed while there were still campaigns to be released? I'd prefer this one to never be able to be maxed. Or, possibly, be maxed only until the next release. -- Dashface 06:36, 9 November 2006 (CST) (178 elite skills and counting.) Skill Hunter really maxed? :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:36, 16 November 2006 (CST) It has been added that Elite Skill Hunter (290) is the max title. I was wondering if this is true and if so can it be verified. Also does it count towards Kind Of A Big Deal. Finally if this is all true then wouldn't that imply that there would be no more campaigns, since new campaigns would very likely include new elite skills. I'm not trying to question the credibility of whoever edited it, just wanted to know if this was true. -Zak : It has already been confirmed by Arena Net that there will be no new campaigns, only new "chapters" whatever that means. Not really sure on the title however. — Jyro X 20:02, 7 November 2006 (CST) :: Huh? Where did ANet say that there won't be new "campaigns"?? Quote with link please, or STFU! ;) ;) ;) -- 02:07, 8 November 2006 (CST) Well I feel campaign and chapter is synonymous for Guild Wars at least. Also, they are refered to as campaigns at the top of this page so I just went by that. -Zak :: Even if the title would be maxed at 290, there could be more elites in the future. Take for example the drunkard title. Even thou you drink 10.000 minutes to get the title maxed, you can still drink. So why couldn't you get more elites even if the title is maxed? -- (talk) 01:30, 8 November 2006 (CST) :::Agreed. It doesn't mean there won't be any more elites, it just means they think at 290, you've gotten enough to deserve the maxed title. As for no new campaigns, I'd need to see an official statement on that, as it wouldn't make sense at all. Arshay Duskbrow 04:48, 8 November 2006 (CST) Just a note, I didn't say that there would be no more campaigns, I was saying that if skill hunter is truly maxed then that seems to suggest that. So no reason to attack. Also with regards to skill hunter being compared to drunken title. There are a finite number or elite skills so it doesn't make sense to me, that if new chapters or camapigns were added, that a new title would not exist. I mainly just wanted feedback, and to see if it was maxed. -Zak I started Hunting Elite - Skills Again, but since there are skills missing, i won't be able to "max" it... so, nobody CAN know... TheYang 16:13, 9 November 2006 (CST) :I have achieved it (the last two were added to the game 2 days ago, secretely) and it's not the max. Next is at 380. Judging by the treasure hunter title.. I'd say the next level is Grandmaster Skill Hunter at 470. --Karlos 03:07, 11 November 2006 (CST) :: If Karlos is right (can't confirm yet, can you post a screen shot Karlos?), we can't never max it out.. because 290 where "the max title" when faction was realased.. and when some clues or the World Preview of NightFall came, we saw that we would be able to capture 110 Elite Skills.. meaning that we can get 290. Now.. NightFall is out.. and.. the next one is at 380.. meaning that we are, again, unable to max it.. and that, if there is a step at 470, we must wait two more campaings to max it.. this won't help me spare gold and get "People Know Me". :( Corsaire 01:46, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::: In Fact, Elite Skill Hunter is NOT max Title... though Ebon Dust Aura ist not in the Game right now, the Lightbringer Signet counts for the Title track. http://www.abload.de/img/eliteskillhunterggb.jpg (sry, i'm too stupid to insert it into the post...) TheYang 07:08, 13 November 2006 (CST) :::: IMHO, it should be maxed at 290, as it requires quite an effort to capture them all. -- (talk) 14:09, 18 November 2006 (CST) All 289 capped + lightbringer elite and stil no elite title Just wanted to let you know and warn others that it appears there is some inconsitency in this title. I have capped every skill except ebon and have the elite lightbringer sig , yet my count remains at 289. I do not know if this is relevant but I collected the elite sig AFTER capping all the other 289 elites - so maybe this is why it has not counted it in my total ? In any case I would advise getting the elite lightbringer sig BEFORE capping all the elites just in case. Not a very happy bunny to be honest :( :I just got the Lightbringer signet and it didn't affect my skill hunter track (stayed put at 275). I did get the skill for rank 2 at the same time, but I doubt that had anything to do with it... Ulfn 12:39, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::When I capped my next elite I got two skill hunter points. It seems that the score is only updated when you actually cap a skill, so it doesn't notice that you have the Lightbringer Signet until you cap another elite. Most likely this is a bug, but my guess is that the bug is that the Signet counts at all. Anyway I updated the text with a warning. Ulfn 13:22, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Does the score update only when capping an elite, or maybe it also works when capping a non-elite skill ? Worth a try, for the unlucky guys who got this "bug" I got Lightbringer's Signet yesterday as what would have been my 204th elite, but the title track did not update. My count remained at 203 as if the signet did not count. 151.151.73.164 12:17, 10 January 2007 (CST) Possible splitting of skill hunter title Gaile Gray mentioned the possibility in the future of splitting this and having a separate skill hunter title for each campaign/chapter thus allowing them to actually be maxed and contribute to the KOABD track. --Lemming64 15:32, 21 November 2006 (CST) Skill Hunter Title :Note: This section has been moved here from Project:Software and technical issues/Bugs-- 03:38, 24 November 2006 (CST) After getting all 290 elite skills for Elite Skill Hunter.... the title lists Master Skill Hunter at 380. Are there more elite skills than 290 available? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.142.207.159 ( ) }. : At his time (Nightfall just released), no.. there is no way. Wait for next campaigns.. 380 should be reachable with chapter four. (as 110 where added with nightfall, we can expect the next campaing to have so much) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Corsaire ( ) }. ::ANet will probably split the Skill Hunter title by campaign, similar to the Protector and Cartographer title. See section above for link to source. This will allow people to max the title for each campaign individually. -- 03:38, 24 November 2006 (CST) : I certainly hope so... I capped ALL in Prophesies, only to find I had to wait for Factions. I cappedd all of Factions, only to find I had to wait for NightFall. I capped all (but one) in NightFall only to be very confused. Odd, how you don; need to Map 100% of Prophesies, Factions, an Nightfall, and... for the Cartographer's title. ~ Adronius Silverbow : Yea they are planning on splitting the title sometime in January according to Gaile, along with other nice updates like adding new/cooler ways to achieve sunspear & lightbringer titles. Just got my last skill today :) ----> picture <---- Soadlink 22:08, 14 January 2007 (CST) tired of this First I get all the skills in Prophecies. No max title, cuz Factions came out. Then I cap all the skills for Factions - you guessed it, just in time for Nightfall - no max title. Now I cap every skill in Nightfall and get the Elite skillhunter - and you guessed it - no max title. It seems you have to cap 380 when there are only 291 skills. Just like trying to get Spearmarshal - it's impossible to max this title. WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?! You can't cap more skills than there are and the 4th chapter isn't here yet. Why not give the max title to the people who capped all the skills possible to cap. Then when the next campaign comes out, they can up the ante. When chapter 4 comes out, I'm sure the max title will be set at 490 - another unreachable target. Whatever - mismanaged POS. :They're likely to split it into "Canthan Skill Hunter" "International Skill Hunter" and so on, a recent poll showed a large majority (forgot the link heh) — Skuld 04:24, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::Like skuld said, did you actually read the rest of this talk page, if you did you would know according to Gaile they are planning to split the titles into individual elite cap titles for each campaign. So before you start whining like a little kid you might want to do some research. --''Lemming64'' 04:26, 21 January 2007 (CST) I did read it - that doesn't change the fact that there's another non-maxable title that I have put much time into. "Going to" isn't now. ::You still get the honor of having the title. My friend has Elite Skill Hunter now and he still gets praised by n00bs. So what if its not part of KoaBD? Just finish all the missions. :P ~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 22:16, 21 January 2007 (CST) "Did I cap 291 or 292 skills?" A quick question - is the max possible progression on the skill capture 291 or 292? Did Junundu Siege) count in or not? I am asking because I am a bit unsure whether I still need to cap one last elite. Kind Regards (Girion 04:48, 29 January 2007 (CST)) indeed....since when did Junundu Siege count towards title track? i have "learned" Junundu Siege, acquired my Lighbringer Sig, then finished capping every other elite...and i only have 291...Did i do something wrong? or is the main article inaccurate? To the best of my knowledge, Junundu Siege is an "Elite Skill" only in wording, and doesnt count towards title...IMO, this should be mentioned on the main article page :Siege does not count towards the title. This is mention on the Elite Skills page but it should also be mentioned on the skill hunter page too I would think. Gandorf 01:01, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::You can edit it to be clearer, but this says the lightbringer skill counts but doesn't mention siege, so I'd take it as implying siege doesn't. --Fyren 01:53, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks for the clarification - both here and of the text of the article. Kind Regards (Girion 08:23, 30 January 2007 (CST)) Skill points and xp needed Quotes of myself in Talk:Game updates/20070201: *''Remember that for each 3 skills you cap, you get one more skill point, which in turn rewards one third of the next skill point. *''It's exactly 194 skill points for the 290 elites.'' *''Like I calculated yesterday night you need 194 skill points in the beginning to capture all elites if you take in to account the extra xp you get from each skill point. You get 119 skill points for completing all missions and their bonuses/masters level. (20 for Prophecies, 39 for Factions, 60 for Nightfall) You also get 19 for advancing to level 20. You need 55*15,000 = 825,000xp for the rest. Actually levels 21 and 22 are a bit easier than 15,000, so when we add that to the xp needed for level 20, the total xp you need is 964,200. This ofcourse ignored any quest reward skill points because I didn't bother to check how many you can get through all of the campaigns.'' I hope this clears up any misunderstandings that someone might get from the numbers presented on the article. -- (talk) 02:43, 3 February 2007 (CST) I've been wondering... why ignore quest rewards? Especially the required quests for the missions, in particular Elonian quests since you're required to cash the rewards in before entering the mission or taking a follow-up quest. And I should note that you can get an extra 50k if you did the Prophecies Doppelganger battle before its equivalent Sunspear Sanctuary in Elona and Nahpui Quarter in Cantha. What it amounts to is a far less figure than people originally forecasted. It's not feasible to count the skill rewards of every single quest, since some are repeatable anyway, but not counting the required quests(that also give skill points, exp, and gold, to boot) is a bit shorthanded. Maaya 12:15, 8 February 2007 (CST) :I only ignored them because I made the calculations in a hurry and I didn't have time to go through all quests in the game to check how many points you could get. Feel free to do it. -- (talk) 16:08, 8 February 2007 (CST) Even if you are ignoring quest rewards, the line about assuming the character is Elonian to get the most skill points from missions is inaccurate. The Istani missions reward even non-natives with skill points, much to my surprise and delight. A Tyrian character would get the most skill points just from missions, since they only miss the 2 Shing Jea missions with the potential 6 skill point reward, versus the 7 missions before Lion's Arch non-tyrians miss out on. I'd update that note, but then I'd have to recalculate things and that's more work then I want to commit to, heh. -Gildan Bladeborn 03:11, 25 April 2007 (CDT) I think he is also thinking that you will get alot more exp from masters in elona then bonus + mission in Prop so... when's this happening? Gaile said it'd change in January. Well its almost march now.... has anyone heard of an update? :If what Gaile said during the Canthan New Year celebrations is correct, it will happen at the same time that hard mode is implemented. And she said that that probably wouldn't happen until next month at the earliest. --Rainith 21:32, 21 February 2007 (CST) Maxing this title I've just think about this fact: this title used to be unreacheble, adding one rank each time the last one is reachable. If rumors are correct, I remember that this title follow the same pattern than the Treasure Hunter title.. so we will have a last one rank.. in addition to the existing one which is at 380 elite.. Another rumor is that we will have only one more campaing before GuildWars2 and that The game will feature 18 new multi-level dungeons, 100 (or 150 from different sources) new skills across all ten Guild Wars professions.. so.. how could we get 90 elite to reach the next rank and even go to the next one? Any clues? — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 04:15, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Problem solved with Hard Mode.. ;) — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 03:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) some realism on how much it cost to get elite skill hunter title If a character have spend his/her first 20 skill points that are NOT signet of captures. Realistically, capturing all 290 elites for the elite skill hunter title would cost about '''290 platinum' (288 if the character has done the signet of capture quests exclusively in his/her native continent).'' I think that would be good note to add in. --Dark Paladin X 08:37, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Legendary skill hunter Takes only 290 caps, not 351 as listed. Core captures count for all 3 continents. Enigma 05:57, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Enigma is right, the core elites are required for each title track, but only count once for how many elites you need for Legendary Skill Hunter. The correct number is 291. LightspeedJack 07:13, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Lightbringer Signet Removed the bug note because now the elonian skill hunter title updates instantly when getting Lightbringer Signet--Raptor 04:52, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Hmm this is still a bug in my eyes as I have everything capped - but Elona still shows only 140 of 141. Until the correct this for all previous caps of the Lightbringer Signet then it has to be considered a bug I think. This is @27th April 2007.Miss Drops Az I also have everything cap'd - and showing 140 of 141 - tech support closed my ticket - no responce. I finally recieved a responce. There is also not a way for anyone to grant titles. We simply do not have the tools or means to grant any title or experience that you feel were lost because of this bug. Possible Bug I think i found a bug with this skill hunter title track. I don't have Factions and yet I have 9 pts in the cathan elite skill hunter title track. If anyone has any info on this I'd love to hear it and I can provide screens if necessary. : It's happening because you've captured a Core Elite Skill. Core ones are counting for the three titles, so, owning just one campaign and capturing every core skills increase the title of the two other campaing, even if you don't own them (as it appear to be).. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 02:21, 30 April 2007 (CDT) No Title with only Nightfall campaign? Since I only have Nightfall, I take it that I can't get the Elonian Elite Skill Hunter title because I can't get the assassin and ritualist skills? : should let you be a Secondary profession, but i can't be sure. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:57, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :: Doesn't look like I can change to Assassin/Ritualist secondaries. They're not listed under the profession changer menu. Unless I'm missing something... :::People without Factions can't be a /Rt or /A (remembered from when I didn't have Factions), so they can't capture all elites in the Nightfall campaign. Issa Dabir 06:39, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Thats cheap... Skill Hunter Checklist Would there be value in a Skill Hunter checklist? I'm trying to get to Legendary Skill Hunter and the most frustrating part is tracking down and then maintaining a list of the skills I've capped. The second most frustrating thing is to figure out if I've capped all the elites in a given area. So, I was thinking of creating a checklist, by area of the the elites that can be captured in that area, ignoring ones that can be capped in earlier accessed areas. --Cerebus :That sort of list is very useful, and I have created elite lists of my own for each profession, and combined them when going for the title on my Mesmer. The format I use is Profession - Skill - Boss - Location - Attribute. Listing by area is also nice, but that doesn't take too long as I just copy-paste the boss list from the relevant wiki page and delete the ones I already have. RossMM 15:00, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::As my list of uncapped elites became smaller I found this. It also links back here with the skill articles. Enigma 11:03, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :::Personally I find the list sorted by profession the only really useful one: if you go by location, you have to remember that some skills are found in multiple locations (so you still have to check every time whether you've already capped it) and sometimes only during certain quests (so you have to pay close attention to where you are in the game). "By location" is an okay list if you just want to see what skills are available in the area you're about to go into, and it can help at the beginning when you might actually be capping multiple skills in an area (rare), but for a "capping checklist" you really need a list where each skill can only be listed once: then just go step-by-step through until you get to the end (what's the point of fixing yourself in one area? map travel isn't that hard ;). :::Another useful tip: view your skills sorted 'by elite status' when you are creating your checklist. It's much easier to find skills alphabetically than to remember which attribute they're under. -- Peej 08:02, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::I made myself a list for each campaign, sorted first by location then by profession. The trick is to put each elite under just the location where it's easiest to cap it when you make the list, rather than under all the locations where it can be capped. --Shattered Self 06:43, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Consider downloading a program called Mappingout (www.purple-pixels.co.uk/mappingout) this program allows you to keep track of which elites you have captured and which ones you have yet to get. Purists might consider my suggestion a cheat (because of included maps), but you can also make use of software to keep track of skills. I have used GWFreaks and MappingOut. GWFreaks is focused a little more on build design, while MappingOut is more of a checklist, but both programs have a list of elites with maps of the three campaign areas (EotN has not been included yet). Neither program accesses the web without permission, nor do they interfere with GW's data stream in any way - so they are not hacks, bots, loggers, etc. These programs do include the information and allow sorting to account for Profession - Skill - Boss - Location - Attribute like the 2nd poster mentioned. (In the interests of full disclosure: I am the person who wrote the manual for GWFreaks. However I am not associated with GWFreaks in any other way. Also, I just created the MappingOut entry in this wiki - which was missing for some reason.) -- Sabardeyn 23:37, 30 September 2007 (UTC) 22:06, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Core Skills? Do Core skills count for all 3 campaign or just for the one you capped it in ?? ---=E-1=- 04:49, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :All three, so capping Cleave, for example, would add one to each of the three title paths. RossMM 05:35, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::Thank you!---=E-1=- 09:13, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Sunspear and Kurzick/Luxon skills? In Game updates/20070615: The Kurzick/Luxon and Sunspear skills were added, do they count to the Skill hunter title? --Unknown 08:29, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :...None of them are elite. -Auron 09:23, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::but they are 31337 Costs? "All costs associated with getting these titles (skill points and gold) can be alleviated by using Elite Tomes, as long as you have already unlocked the skills on your account." Since when did using Elite Tomes alleviate the cost? Using found Tomes raises serious issues with oppurtunity cost. Selling any Elite Tome is pretty much guaranteed to sell for at least 5k which would pay for 5 Signets of Capture (hence 5 Elite Skills, not one). The same principle exists for buying Elite Tomes, unless you can get one cheaper than 1k the gold is better spent one, or more, Signets of Capture. Admittedly using Elite Tomes saves you Skill Points but it certainly does not save you gold (unless the prices drop sufficiently). Elite Tomes do alleviate the cost of time as well (since capping can be quite consuming in that department) hence making them an easier method for capping elites (provided you can afford them all) but that isn't mentioned. Or is something wrong with my logic here? -arual 14:23, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Go farm them. Don't always have to buy them, you know... But it would still take forever. >_> 76.17.91.243 14:43, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::What I was saying is that even if you do get one (ie. by farming) it would still save you more gold to sell it rather than use it. -arual 14:23, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::Save gold sure, but not time. Selling popular items like tomes still takes time and effort...still, the note does need some rewording since under current market conditions you're absolutely right. (T/ ) 14:28, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Took me a while but I finally got around to it arual 06:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Non-Elite Skill Hunter I want some sort of title for unlocking all skills of a specific campaign. Granted this is because I just accomplished unlocking all the prophecies non-elite skills on my warrior(the last one being Mantra of Signets). Maybe split up the Skill Hunter titles to "Tyrian Elite Skill Hunter" and "Tyrian Non-Elite Skill Hunter" etc. and make "Legendary Skill Hunter" require 6/6. Or perhaps adding titles for unlocking all skills of a specific profession and name them things like "Master Dervish" and "Master Mesmer" etc. I know a number of people who would have "Master Monk" and "Master Necro" and I'd have "Master Warrior" :I dono... just throwing out random ideas :-D67.162.191.187 01:06, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I thought of that too, but there is one thing though, you can just unlock all those skills in PvP or with packs, make a new character, then use a lot of money to buy all the skills of a certain campaign, and there you go, you have your new title... 19:59, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :You can spend a shitload of cash on tomes and do thesame for Elite skill hunter... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:01, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::Does unlocking elite skills via faction count towards the title? I mean I could go to the pvp-area with my pve-character and unlock quite a lot of skills if I want... --Winterbay 06:47, 19 February 2008 (UTC) : No it doesn't count. You need to capture them [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 10:02, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thought so. Would've been too easy itherwise :) --Winterbay 10:26, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Will it better if you have all non-elite skills on one character while buying of capturing it (or tomes). So by getting all skills of every proffession on one character you get a title like the wisdom title? Same idea has been also set under Legendary Skill hunter Hypno Dries 19-02-08 D=! So i'm doing the Elonian one on my Ranger. I'm at 131(10 left). I went through ALL my skills and looked over everything. There's only 9 elites i haven't cap'd. So like wtf is up with this?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:54, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :It is probably lightbringer signet. Go get it from Chantry of Secrets given you are at least rank 3 in the title line. It won't update immediately though, the next time you cap a skill it will add 2 points to the title line.99.235.110.215 12:52, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Or if LB Signet is the last skill you cap, it should add the point right away, iirc. J Striker 13:02, 6 March 2008 (UTC) 141/140 Since the change to Lightbringer Signet my title is at 141/140 since the title only updates when you cap an elite, and I can't do that because I already have all of them. I find it funny and cool :D — Poki#3 , 21:40, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I got this on my account too apparently I captured an additional Elite somewhere :-) -- Noggieca 01:43, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Account Wide Is there any reason not to make this an account-wide title ? I'm aware that, by doing this, the KOABD title will be attained a lot easier, but I think it's worth it. Ok, it's a mirror image of your presence in each chapter with one and only one character, then when you unlock them for other reason than maxing the title you ought to be able to max the title too, at least you capture them... GW-Topinambour 18:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : Hmm, well how would you go about doing that?It could go 2 ways the way i see it... either you just need a combined total to reach the max, meaning i would just cap all the monk elites on my monk and all the war elites on my war etc,or you would have to make it all elites X total characters, meaning it would be kind of the same it is now,having to cap all elites on all characters to show the title on all characters.I don't think this should be made account-wise even if they did figure out how to do it.Treasure/Wisdom titles became account-wise simply because it was a hassle to have to save stuff for one particular character, but this title isn't really a hassle, i mean my monk is my main character, meaning she goes most places it's handy to cap the elite that is available in the current location I'm at even if the skill would be next to useless for me, in other words, i have nothing better to do on my monk so why not.On my other characters however, most of them don't even have all the skills for their own class,I also don't feel like capping a skill i won't be able to use because, i can use that gold for a skill which i can actually use and/or i still have lots to do on that character.You can still say ow well , you COULD always cap with the non-main character, but thats not my point :P , anyways, i may not understand how this could be made account-wise, so care to explain?(edit) wow i can't believe after all that i forgot to sign.Durga Dido 19:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::Absolutely makes sense to me! Why should I have to cap all the elites in the game on one character who will never use 99% of them, when I have 7 other PvE characters with the proper primaries who should at least have all their primary elites available and capped? I'm not going to go for the titles on any more than one character, so this means I'll be capping every elite skill in the game at least twice. Once for the title (Character), and once for a character who might actually use it. Three or more caps for the handful of useful elites that find their way into usage across more than one profession, potentially. Never mind that my designated prize winning "title" character is forever ineligible for pre-searing and survivor titles, since they weren't even around when I made him. Where's the title for dying 1,000 or more times? Where's the title for being a character older than 4-5 years? Oh that's what the minis are for perhaps? I do see problems in attempting to make this an account wide title however as it would have to apply to PvE only for starters, and then it would be made way too easy with the use of Elite tomes (Who cares about the experience you get from capping anyways?).--Apoptosine 13:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have always wondered why this was not account wide? Capturing them on 1 character is no less the challenge then capturing them on all your characters, If it was made account wide it would Not affect anyone either as far as i could tell (Except the people who have multiple skill hunter characters)... T1Cybernetic 13:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Imo, keep it at least a little interesting. You don't need it on every character (you don't need it at all), so it doesn't matter it's no more a challenge on one char vs. 10. If you want this on all your characters, get ready to spend time on it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::: If one's Warrior isn't interested in capping Mesmer skills, why should they be considered a skill hunter? If anything, I think it's too easy to max some of the titles already (and I haven't earned that many). Too many of the titles are already a matter of farming cash (Party/Sweets/Skill Hunter (for Nth Toon), ...) :::::: Why is there no title for having an old toon? You don't need to do anything at all to earn that. Why is there a title for LDoA? Because there are almost no achievable titles for perma-pres and, despite the fact that it sounds like horrible grind to me, it takes about the same effort as earning any of the protector titles. Why is there a title for Survivor? Wow, that one takes serious commitment, as it depends on the player's abilities, the abilities of the guild (or PUGs) supporting that player, and, unlike the rest of the titles, a lot of luck (ISP: please, please don't drop me). By comparison, even earning the first toon's Skill Hunter is relatively trivial. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:00, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: For an in depth discussion of these ideas, see User:Quizzical/Difficulty. See how easy it is to find and link that, because it's not a wikia blog? ;) --◄mendel► 22:38, September 25, 2009 (UTC)